My Ambrosia
by Sakura cc
Summary: Zoey/Aphrodite-*Begins in HUNTED* I was sure it was only the blood affecting me, guess i was wrong...


My Ambrosia

Sho ze!

I am writing a sequel to another story of mine, but got sidetracked…

I just started reading HUNTED and I STILL believe Zoey and Aphrodite have this AMAZING chemistry… soooo I decided to just write it from there and see how it goes XD Before I forget to write it and lose inspiration…

I am not gonna write everything that happens in the book or anything like that, because since I am writing in Zoey's POV, I might as well rewrite the book just as it is and just change some stuff… So if I do continue I'll just give a type of resume of what was missed in her thoughts so people don't get lost. Well that's a warning just in case I continue this.

Eeeeh whoever does not like the couple, just don't read, but I'd suggest u give em a chance cuz it could surprise you (I don't mean that with my fanfic, but maybe with others or just thinking about their relationship in the book).

RATED: T (I guess…)

PAIRING: Zoey/Aphrodite

DISCLAMER: Course I DON'T own House of Night, I am not disciplined enough to finish a book (let alone do series) and am indeed to lazy to write it. I'd totally steal Aphrodite though, without a doubt.

_Must be the blood… _

_It's just cuz of the blood_

As much as I tried to think that, WHY can't I convince myself. Since I learned how to listen to my… inner voice, my instinct if you will, I became wiser (in my mind). Ok, maybe not High Priestess wise but like someone that knew an answer simply because you read the small letters, when everyone else read everything but. Not that that was a good thing, as most would disagree, I happen to find it a pain in my booty.

I was trying (keyword here) to rest after what would be the weirdest day of my life… well weird doesn't even come close! (how I need Damien right now!) I mean, just a few hours ago going for a walk in the park was perfect to calm your nerves. Now… I believe your nerves would be on fire… if you are not eaten before that.

So, my best undead friend almost died, again. I cant stop thinking it was on purpose, I mean, to them Stevie Rae must be a sponge full of juicy blood (probably since it's all she ea—drinks) ready to be squeezed. Which they kinda did… well not squeeze but they did pop her her. Yes that sounded wrong, and no, it was not a pun at ANYTHING (Loren is dead people!), but when Neferet ordered Stark to shoot her in the heart (missed! Wait what), and the arrow thrusted into her, I swear she bleed like a water balloon being… uuugh ok let's not talk about that, I'll leave it at, it was gross and very bloody. What was all that for? It was the catalyst (I love gay nerds!) of the resurrection of an evil macho angel named Kalona who only wants to sleep around while torturing women. Oh and possibly conquer the world.

You'd think that's what would keep me from sleep, but no, the weirdness is never over! While my friends, ex-boyfriend Erik, hunky son of Erebus Darius, plus the red fledgings, got to escape from the angel's grand entrance and his evil lil children/minions, my friend, who I mentioned before, was bleeding to death! The only possible way for her to survive was for the bitch of bitches to get over her bitchiness and get a heart. Ok I am exaggerating (about the getting a heart), Aphrodite is not mean at all, well yes, more a bitch than evil though. I have seen her good side and while she'll never admit it, she is caring and nice. DEEP DOWN… When she wants to be… and to whom.

Sidetracked… anyway, my country-loving friend needed fresh blood to live… unlive… whatever. And the only type that would work would be human, good thing Aphrodite turned human (although she would strongly disagree) and, while surprisingly not putting up much of a fight (for her standards), she let Stevie Rae bite her wrist.

Now that's when it happened, it started from that point on that I couldn't get the image out of my head. I saw Stevie Rae viciously tear her wrist and start sucking. I instinctively licked my lips, but not only that. I also felt this twinge of anger, it was so distinctive that I even glared towards them. But I'm not really sure at which one. If that wasn't weird enough, after hearing Aphrodite's not so innocent moan, this delicious shiver run down my spine, and I took a small involuntary step forward. My body came to a halt when Darius stepped forward to hold her and kiss her passionately. Even when my body tensed and slightly crouched at that blockage, my eyes were glued to the erotic scene, and I kept thinking it meant nothing, normal behavior, of course I am a vampyre, or well fledging. This is just something natural to feel, especially when I'm some kind of blood-loving fledging. Right…

Thank the goddess for my friend's perfect timing and came to interrupt. Darius low voice forced me out of my dirty thoughts (not THAT kind of dirty). Still in some kind of trance, I took the blood sacks and tearing them with my teeth (yum y—eww), I mixed it with the wine, ready for the exchange. Talking (well kinda commanding) for Stevie Rae to stop draining the vision girl and instead take the lovely wine (I wouldn't make a good seller at all), I pulled Aphrodite's upper arm from my fanged friend's gentle grasp, some small droplets of the red liquid landing on my palm. I glanced at her and a small blush appeared on my face, not expecting such a heart-stopping appearance, quickly glancing back to Stevie Rae and my task at hand.

By instinct, I brought my palm closer, sniffed discreetly, and gave it a furtious lick, cleaning Aphrodite's blood from my hand. The taste exploded in my mouth. It was nothing like I've ever tasted! And I HAVE tasted human blood before (HELLO Heath!) I wanted more, so much more. Maybe it was because I was still weak from using my powers before, but her blood made me tingle everywhere, sending a small shockwave through me. Well she was not a normal human, could be that gave her blood a more heavenly taste? ! I remember after I kept sniffing my palm from time to time. I was spellbound and only came back to myself when a heard a low growl.

Then the snarling began… from both ends. I mean seriously WTF was that all about?

And the IMPRINTING? Oh Goddess just what are you planning with all these? It's not that I'm implying you're just bored and decided to have a little fun, but that is just plain… wrong! Not that I'm against gays (well DUH) but those two? They hate each other! I bet I'm the only one who can at least stand Aphrodite enough.

So that's how I'm here, replaying today's events over and over again in my head. Still wondering why I'm stuck with these thoughts. After trying unsuccessfully to convince myself it was only because of the delicious blood, I just had to give up.

_FINALLY_. Ok this little inner voice is really starting to piss me off. So if it wasn't the blood then what was it. _Why not try recalling your exact feelings form the start? _Ugh, well I had nothing to lose, after all, bad things happen when I ignore it.

Let's see, my exact feelings… once again, here goes my flashback. The first thing I felt was… hunger, but that's to be expected. The anger I felt would be, maybe caused because Aphrodite got hurt… Although that's far from the truth, since she was clearly enjoying herself. Then why was I mad? The more I recalled that instant (even with zoom!), I felt myself clenching my fists, shaking slightly. The logical part in me said it was the bloodlust, but then that little (annoying) voice kept shutting it down. This anger, it felt familiar, I've experienced it before…

That's it! I knew now, but it didn't make it any less confusing. I was jealous, plain and simple. No need to deny what I know it is, after all, having a VERY hot and VERY popular ex-boyfriend made you quite cozy with that feeling. Now if I filled in the blanks, then I was jealous of Stevie Rae cuz she was drinking delicious fresh blood. I didn't even have time to feel proud about my conclusions when that retched voice whispered a soft _Keep dreaming. _

Grrrrr I didn't want anyone sucking my blood anytime soon, that's for sure. But to reinforce my inner wisewoman theory, every time I thought about someone else's blood (yes I have a problem), it was just not as appealing, even turning to gross. As confused as I was, my only option was I was jealous of something. For arguments sake, and to the dismay of my other voice, I left it as "I-want-bitchy-blood-jealousy".

I should've never continued. Deciphering my other… emotions through out this, incident, I discovered something. One, in this extremely stuffed and practically suffocating sewer, I shivered. Obviously it meant it had nothing to do with the temperature, and not only that, but it happened exactly when I heard her sensuous moan. Even remembering about it send a slight shiver through me.

Numero DOS (I had to learn something!), When Darius blocked my path, that I didn't even know I intended to take, my body reacted as if threatened and ready to fight. The crouching and tensing gave it all away; I am surprised I didn't growl at him! Although thank the Goddess, he could seriously squash me like a tattoo covered bug.

Three… her blood. It was… exquisite, it was sweet yet so rich, full of flavor but not strong enough to hate. Her taste lingered in my tongue, taunting me, mocking me in a way that screamed Aphrodite. My own personal ambrosia (cant believe I remember that), that is all I can call it, even though I just had a small taste.

And lastly, and possibly what made me want to stop my thought process altogether, her expression. That small glimpse I took of her face before I tasted her blood. Her weak yet satisfied air, her mouth slightly opened, breathing heavily, yet showing traces of a real (if small) smile. Her half lidded eyes, dark with lust, but still maintaining that fierce superior look. Her hair was vaguely derayed, framing her gorgeous features in a very alluring way. I could recall all of it perfectly, no detail lost. Oh well crap, that just gave me my answer.

Not only did I want Aphrodite's mouth-watering blood, which would make thinks a bit simpler, but I seem to want HER as well. Talk about messed up. Not that I don't like her, as I said before, I might be the only one who could stand her…Ugh who am I kidding, I love her company, crave for it. It is true I hated her before, but she grew on me and I know she is a good person, inside. Very deeply hidden. But I've seen it, she's opened up to me and I've done the same to her. She has a wicked sense of humor and a very sharp tongue, which makes it a challenge to be with her. Never boring I tell you. She helped me throughout the roughest times of my life (yet), has been by my side, and if not for her, not only would I have not gotten my friends back (yes I know it was thanks to her, not that I'll tell her) but my grandma would be dead. I've seen her in her worst and in her best, which is probably why I can trust her completely. I take her with her MANY flaws (sneering or not) and still want her by my side and wouldn't ask for someone else.

A wide smile made its way across my face, propping my head on my hands on the top of my head. It didn't last long, for a look of horror replaced it momentarily, followed by shock and finally resignation… letting out a long sigh, I closed my eyes and, allowing myself a much needed rest, I succumbed with one thought on my mind. The answer I was looking for finally revealed.

_Oh Goddess help us all… I think I'm falling for Aphrodite…_

Here it is! I thought it would make a good lil piece XD Love the couple and GODDESS was it hard to try to keep it Zoey like. I think I might continue this, I just need to keep reading the book so I can try keeping it close to the plot and see if I have some idea from there.


End file.
